Star Trekkin
by Theresa471
Summary: The Enterprise is asked to search for a strange space rip in space.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Star date 9432.01

Space Time was back to normal after Commander Spock, Kirk and the Enterprise were able to correct the time line, with the return of Spock's mother Amanda from dying off the cliff on planet Vulcan.

The Enterprise crew were celebrating on board their ship with in the newly installed bar/lounge called "Freedom".

Unknown to James Kirk after returning from the mission, Doctor Gillian Taylor the only whale biologist from the 20th century was making a surprise visit to see Admiral James T. Kirk, it's been almost been ten years, since she had been in touch with James Kirk. She has been keeping herself busy moving around the galaxy, to see if she could save endangered species, unlike George and Gracie humpback whales that were brought back to the 24th century ten years prior.

Dr. Taylor was very anxious waiting in the "Freedom" bar, when she saw James Kirk looking much more older and dasher with his associates including Mr. Spock. Despite the grey hair James T. Kirk hadn't changed all that much looking quite dapper in his red uniform.

Admiral Kirk was smiling, while talking to Spock, when he noticed the one person he had not seen in a long time.

"Excuse, Mr. Spock, I see an old friend, I need to say hello." As he turned to walk over to Dr. Taylor in the corner, she looks up from her martini drink to see Admiral Kirk walk over to her.

"Gillian." He bends down to kiss her on her lips very quickly. She was totally enhanced with the kiss, and at this point, she knew that she was still very much in love with the 68 year old Admiral.

"When?" As he asked her when, she had gotten back from her recent space duty on the U.S.S. Horizon.

"Two days ago, James, I wanted to surprise you, and I must admit, I wasn't disappointed at all, I heard the news about Spock's mother being rescued, I am glad your mission was a huge success, by the way how is your wife Captain Nyota Uhura?"

"She is doing really well, she is on leave at the moment from the U.S.S. Bentley, she is supposed to beam over an hour ago to celebrate with the rest of the Enterprise crew members, going back to Spock's mother." Kirk's facial expression changed. "I must say, it almost turned into a total mess, despite losing two crew members on the mission to upset me greatly and Captain Spock."

"I am truly sorry Jim." She gets up to hug him like a child. It was at that moment, when the doors opened with Captain Uhura Kirk walking in with Doctor Christine Chapel to join in on the celebration.

Both of the ladies having noticed Doctor Taylor, came over to say hello, along with Uhura asking her husband on whether he was fine or not.

"I am fine, Nyota, just talking to Gillian about losing the two crew members on the recent mission to restore the time line with Spock's mother."

"That is good to hear, Gillian, what are you drinking, I would like to purchase you a drink, for old time sake?" She says to everyone exactly inside the new bar/lounge, for which everyone started to clap with the wonderful idea.  
/

As the scene changes out in deep space, unknown time rift was being caused, ripping the space area to pieces destroying two planets without life forms of any kind, and several moons. One of the Star Fleet vessels the U.S.S. Farragut captained by Robert Walker was investigating the area, as his science team reported the strange rip of space .

"Sir, computers are showing the damage done, it's estimated that this area of space will be destroyed, we will need to move out of the area very soon or we will be caught by the waves."

Captain Walker made an decision to call Star Fleet Command and to warp out of the area, making sure it would be safe to investigate without further incident.

TO BE CONTINUED WITH CHAPTER TWO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: The Enterprise is sent on an emergency mission to check the area of space.

Chapter Text

The U.S.S. Farragut was having a hard time with their navigational controls from having to be pulled into the area causing the spacial rift of space, Captain Walker had sent an priority message to Star Fleet Command, advising them the damage having been done, along with any other vessels around the sector.

They only had enough of power with the warp drive for a few more hours, before the power drain is finally complete to destroy the Farragut. Using shuttles to steer clear of the region, Captain Walker stayed on board to supervise the last of the shuttles and life buoys, leaving the remaining sixty crew members to die having volunteered to stay with Captain Walker.

/

Captain James Kirk was having a late dinner in his quarters with his wife Uhura, before she is to head back to the U.S.S. Bentley in a few days.

They were having a quiet evening and dinner, when the subject came up in regard to Doctor Gillian Taylor.

"Why are you still upset with the fact Gillian gave me an hug earlier in the Freedom bar, she was sad for me having to lose more crew members?" Taking a sip of his wine.

"I am not upset Jim, I was just more of a surprise to see her after all this time, I was just wondering what her motives were at the time she walked into the lounge?" Walking over to turn up the lights a little in their living quarters.

"What ever the reason Nyota, she has gone back to her ship before heading on for another mission."

Just when he was going to kiss his wife, their is a message from the bridge from Captain Scott. He presses the intercom button on the wall. "What is it Scotty?" He says, having a feeling with the tone of Scotty's voice that something might be wrong.

"Sir, Communications just received a priority one message from Star Fleet Command, The U.S.S. Farragut has been lost in a sector of space due to some spacial anomaly

"What does Star Fleet Command wants us to do Scotty?

"Captain, they want to send the Enterprise to investigate that area of space, and whether or not their are any survivors, otherwise they advise us that Captain Walker was able to issue all of their shuttles and life buoys to get away hopefully in time."

"Have you advised Mr. Spock of this information?" He asked with looking over at Uhura having gotten dressed quickly.

"Yes sir, I have, he's coming to the bridge as we speak, as with Doctor McCoy getting sick bay ready."

"I will be right up, have all first shift crew members on the bridge to be ready to leave orbit in thirty minutes."

"Right away Captain." As ends the conversation with James Kirk.

"Why are you dressed Nyota, I don't want you on the bridge, when your own ship will be waiting for you to leave in a few days?"

"Not a chance Jim, I will send a message to my second-in-command I will be going along for the ride on the Enterprise, he will understand, as with Star Fleet Command once I am done speaking with them later on, go get dressed before Mr. Spock sends out a posse after you."

"What have you been doing on your ship, watching too many old westerns from the 20th century?" He chuckled before heading into the bedroom to get dressed and then to the bridge.

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: The Enterprise is on it's way.

Chapter Text

Uhura had the rare chance to be sitting in the chair of the communications center, she was scanning all channels for anything out of the ordinary. Their was nothing but normal space sub chatter from the different federation vessels.

Even from their own son's ship The U.S.S. Dear Born, William having taken over two years ago as Captain, has been on a deep space mission the better of six months now, the last she heard from him, was three weeks ago, as with James Kirk.

Captain James Kirk was stiff in his chair, he had to get up for a few minutes to check in with Spock sitting quietly at his station, as with his wife talking to someone from another level.

"Spock, I am sorry to be bothering you, but have your scanners been able to find anything at all with that area of space?"

"None what so ever Jim, However there was a report from several non federation vessels had reported a black hole of some sorts to be in that region of space, it's a possible chance, the black hole might be the cause of the rift in space, and the destruction of the U.S.S. Farragut."

"And once the Enterprise arrives into the area, we will know for sure." He looks over at his wife...

"Quite correct sir, if you excuse me, I have some other information to go over with engineering."

"Spock, if you need me, I will be taking a break, it's quite late, have your relief take over as well, how soon before we reach the region of space?"

"Twenty six hours Jim, I will talk with you later."

Once Captain Kirk and his wife Uhura left the bridge to rest, he had to check the coordinates the computer had given to him in regard to another sighting of the black hole. It was basically the same region a number of stars, and moons have disappeared.  
/

James Kirk was exhausted, more tire then normal, he can assume his wife was the same way, when she came out of the shower with having something on her mind.

"I can read you like a book Nyota, what is going on?" He can sense her mood, along with the fact, the both of them were thinking mostly about their son William on the U.S.S. Dear Born.

"The last time I spoke with William, his ship was heading out into deep space, I wonder if their is a possible chance that his ship just might be in the area or even close by?" She says moving over to her husband for a emotional hug before heading for sleep.

"I don't know what William has been up to lately, I tried with sending a coded message to Star Fleet Command, I suspect the Dear Born just might be on a secret mission."

"What ever he's doing, I just hope to god, he's no where close to that black hole, it's bad enough we were able to restore the time line to get back Spock's mother Amanda?" Before heading into their bedroom, with her husband following with a yawn, and taking off his clothes to step into the sonic shower with his tag along wife.

"What's going on, I had thought your already taken your shower?" Moving towards further into the sonic shower with setting the proper dials.

"Now James, I must say, your really are losing it of late, not knowing when his own wife wants to make love to her own husband despite how late it might be."

"Well in that case Nyota, please do join me." She walks in to push him up against the wall to catch him off guard and taking his hardened shaft into her gentle hand.

/

Out in deep space

The U.S.S. Dear Born being commanded by Captain William Kirk and his 450 crew members, having to be on a special survey mission for Star Fleet Command, he had received word about the destruction of the Farragut, along with picking up the survivors from the shuttles and life buoys.

Captain William Kirk having been given his first command at the age of 30 years old, with two years under his belt, while his science officer was checking his scanners for further shuttles to come in from the region.

Commander Savin serving with Kirk for two years, is 15 years older, and is married/bonded to a human female name Jenna, residing on Vulcan working at the Science Academy as a teacher, they have one son name Senn age 17. He has not decided on whether he will join the Academy to further his studies or enter Star Fleet.

William says with a sigh, "Commander Savin, any further word on the additional shuttles or any word on the black hole that was reported?"

"Negative Captain, how ever I am monitoring a transmission from your father's ship the Enterprise, they have been instructed to head for the area to investigate, I believe your father is sending a coded message to our vessel, in two minutes."

"Lt. Roberts please be sure to let me know, when the message is completed." He advised to his male communications officer.

"Yes sir, right away." He went to work on his board to bring in the coded message, there was some what interference for the moment, until he was able to clear it up on his board. "Sir, message is coming in clearer now, I have it ready on the front view screen for you, Captain."

"Thanks... William sat up straight in his command chair to face his father, even though the transmission wasn't live.

"William, this is Admiral Kirk, I have been trying to find out from Star Fleet command on your where about of your vessel, they have been very tight lipped about the entire situation with your vessel, the area of space with the lost of the U.S.S. Farragut, I would like to meet up with your vessel and mine to confer with the data gathered, if possible!"

"Admiral James T. Kirk transmission ended"

"Lt. Roberts, please break radio silence to send a coded message to my father's vessel the Enterprise, will meet at the following coordinates at the following star date, and include all up to date data about the survivors."

"Right away Captain Kirk." William looked over at his first officer/science Commander Savin with his usual worried look with his frown.

Savin walked down to his chair in a soft whispered only for his ears. "I suggest Captain, you hide that frown of yours, you don't want your crew thinking otherwise the worst, since we are already over due with having shore leave."

"I agree with you, I need a break, please take over, inform me, when your gotten a response from the Enterprise."

He gets up from the chair trying to loosen his muscles. "I will be in the gym/pool taking in a few laps to be rid of the tension I have at the back of my neck and back."

"I understand completely Captain, you tend to forget, I am bonded to a full human, always having to make the same type of complaints, when ever I am home on Vulcan."

William chuckled before leaving to get inside the turbo lift.

UP NEXT CHAPTER FOUR


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Captain William Kirk has always enjoying swimming in the gym's pool mostly for relaxation, however having to be on this secret mission and now having to be meeting up with his father's ship.

He was mostly worried this new mission might wind up into a complete mess, with already having rescued many of the U.S.S. Farragut's crew. He needed to impressed his father and mother having to be on board the Enterprise.

When he was finishing up the last of his swimming laps, he looked up to see his yeoman Marie Thomas watching him, she was mostly chuckling at him.

"What are you doing Marie, why aren't you coming in to join me, when I asked earlier after leaving the bridge?" While splashing water at her.

"I am coming in Will, I was just waiting to see how long before you noticed me watching." She jump in quickly to swim over to him, before planting a kiss onto his lips before swimming into the deeper end of the pool.

He ran after her to catch up, but he wasn't able to do anything serious with a number of the crew watching on inside the gym area.

"Marie, can you swing by my quarters later after I am done with talking with my father and mother, to discuss the black hole nonsense that has killed the Captain and 100 of its crew having stayed abroad."

"It's too bad William, I will meet you later, but for now lets enjoy the water for at least a little while."  
/

Near the area of space, several more moons and two more smaller type planets with no life forms to speak of were destroyed by the black hole/void.

There were two non federation vessels having just left the area without a problem, were able to leave and file a report.

Star Fleet Command back on Earth were getting worried, they were awaiting word on the Enterprise and the Dear Born.

Admiral Johnson of Star Fleet in San Fransisco had called for a full meeting in one hour to discuss the matter, on whether or not other vessels needs to be sent to help out.

This was a serious matter to Earth, what if this black Hole winds up with entering Earth's solar system, and his best man right now is on the job with Admiral Kirk and his son Captain William Kirk, who better to find out the problem, along with two Vulcans on board to figure it out.

/

Commander Spock having left the bridge to rest, while his wife Doctor Christine Chapel was in sick bay helping out Doctor McCoy. Doctor Chapel had transferred in from Star Fleet Command and the Vulcan Academy on Vulcan to help out Doctor McCoy before he finally retires in a few months.

While in his quarters. Spock was waken by something, thinking it might be his wife Christine, when in fact there was no one around, he was sensing a presence coming from out in deep space, like he had felt many years ago with Vger, but this time it was coming from the region of space with the black hole.

He needed to speak with Captain James Kirk, since the Enterprise was due to meet up with the Dear Born in an hour. He gets up to asked the computer where was Captain James Kirk. "Captain James Kirk is in the Freedom/bar." "Thank you computer."

He made sure he was dressed correctly before leaving his quarters.

/

Captain James Kirk and his wife were having a few drinks and food relaxing after the rounds of sex they had in their quarters, since it was some what a late evening, and the Dear Born arriving soon, there were very few of the crew around at the moment.

When Uhura was talking to her husband, she noticed that Mr. Spock had walked into the Freedom lounge. "Jim, look, is here, and he has on his serious frown on his face."

He looks up to see his long time friend and science officer. "Spock, this is no place for you to be drinking this late at night."

"Be serious Jim, I have something really important to tell you, and it's not good at the moment for anyone happens to be in the area of the black hole."

Chapter Five Up Next


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Spock, will you please make sense to me, it's late." Kirk said to his science officer.

"I will make myself clearer for any normal Vulcan to understand, I said Jim, their is a life form of some type inside the black hole, and has been calling out for help, what type of help, I have no way of knowing until the Enterprise and the Dear Born arrive to the area?"

"This will only make it more interesting Spock, it's our job to fine the answer, since Star Fleet Command sent us out here, hopefully with all of the brain power we have on board this ship and my son's ship, someone is bound to come up with something." Kirk says while yawning, Nyota, do me a favor, ask the host to bring me a strong cup of coffee, it looks like I will be up for awhile."

"Just be sure Jim, you don't crash and burn, your already exhausted when we had gotten the emergency message from Star Fleet Command." Uhura says to both men looking at her as if they don't know at all, having been together a very long time. She leaves to head for the bar counter to place the order.

"She worried like everyone else on this ship to find the cause of the black hole."  
/

While on the Dear Born, Captain William Kirk after having his fun with Marie in his quarters, she knew better to over stay her welcome, she was gone, when William woke from his quick nap, having to see the time with the Enterprise should be in the area.

It was at this moment, when a message was coming in from the bridge, it was Lt. Roberts assuming he was working a double shift, he goes to answer the call. "Kirk here, what is going on Lt. Roberts?"

"Sir, we have the Enterprise in scanner range, they are requesting for you, our science officer and engineer to beam over to the Enterprise in twenty minutes in transporter three."

"Thank you Lt., I will be their on the bridge in a few minutes, have Commander Savin and Engineer Donalds meet me before heading for the transporter room."

"I have already call them sir, they will be arriving shortly." He says into his ear bud on the bridge, it was when the turbo lift opened to have both officers arrive. "Captain Kirk, they are here on the bridge now as we speak."

"I will be there is a few moments, Kirk out." He gets dressed quickly, along with placing on his black boots, check his appearance into the mirror at the dresser before leaving for the bridge.

/

On board the Enterprise

Engineer Scott was having the transporter made ready at this late hour, he was tired, but it won't be long when the Dear Born would be in range to use the transporter. When Captain Kirk, Spock and Doctor McCoy up late walked in.

Commander Spock started to say something to the captain. "Jim, I have a proposal to make in regard to the life form inside the black hole?" Spock said.

Captain Kirk knew exactly what Spock was trying to get it, even if it was late. "Are you serious Spock, trying to meld with the thing?"

"I am serious sir, if we are to make contact with the life form." He suggested to his friends.

"Spock, your crazy to try a fool stunt to mind meld with something we don't even under stand what the hell this life form wants in the first place." McCoy looked at Spock with an expression to have him raise his eye brow at the doctor, along with Captain James Kirk.

"It's either that or send a shuttle to go inside the black hole to make the contact, otherwise I am fresh out of ideas, unless your son and his staff can come up with a better solution." He advised everyone with his crazy Vulcan logic.

Chapter Six Up next


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter Sixth

Summary: There are more chapters to follow

Chapter Text

"Very well Mr. Spock, I will discuss it further later with you, while I will have Mr. Scott transport over my son and his team." He nodded to Scotty to work his magic with his controls, when three forms showed up on the transporter pads.

"Dad, it's good to see you after all this time, you will need to bring me up to date on this black hole of ours." He asked with a serious tone just like his father. "I would like to introduce to you my first/science officer Commander Savin and my chief engineer Donalds."

"Captain Kirk, has there been any further information on where the U.S.S. Farragut was last seen in the area of space, there is still a good chance the vessel hasn't been destroyed completely?" The chief engineer made the suggestion.

Mr. Spock speaks up for the captain, while Doctor McCoy was using his scanners on the three to check them for any air born viruses that might show up on his medical tricorder. "We have already discussed that aspect Mr. Donalds, but their is always the possible chance that the ship might of survived in some manner."

"What ever the reason, we need to be sure of our facts, before any type of action will be taken, I would hate to find out that there is an actual life form inside that black hole looking for our help." James Kirk says from his heart...

"I can understand Dad, killing a life form, when we have no idea as to why they are here in the first place, it's way we are out in space in the first place to seek out new life and planets." William replied walking over to the entrance of the transporter room.

"Jim, I must say your son William, sounds too much of yourself, for when you were at that age many moons ago." Dr. McCoy said to the group having to be some what serious with his comment.

"Watch with the many moons ago comment Bones, I am only 68 as compared to yourself old buddy!" Before everyone started to chuckle accept for the two vulcans in the room.

With everyone leaving, James Kirk asked his son to stay behind for a few moments.

They waited for everyone including Mr. Spock and Commander Savin walked out to discuss the matter further on their over over to the bridge.

"William, if your going to speak with your mother before going back to your vessel, she is supposed to be in our quarters resting." He says quietly to his son, even though his second with David having been killed by the Klingons years ago.

"I will speak with mother, when I am done with discussing the options with you on the bridge in a little while."

"She is very worried about you having to been on this deep space assignment from Star Fleet command." While touching his son's shoulder.

"Come on we need to discuss this further with Mr. Spock."

They leave the transporter room with it's being late at night.  
/

Meanwhile out in deep space inside the black hole.

The race called the Krell a light force entity coming from the solar system of Andromeda, were on there way to Planet Earth to discuss joining the Federation, having gone through several worm holes to reach at the point of the black hole before getting trapped inside, and being pulled completely to it's core.

Several of the entities have tried using their mental abilities to try and make contact with anyone, having to understand their communications message of needing help from inside.

They had decided, if they were going to die, they would not give up on trying to call for help, no matter how much more time they have left to live.

/

Commander Spock and Savin were discussing the matter on the bridge, while James Kirk and his son were discussing the tactics issue, when both Vulcans dropped into their tracks onto the floor of the top level of the bridge.

When Captain James Kirk saw what had happened called for Sickbay right away, while both Kirk's went to check on the both of them having to be out cold.

Dr. Christine Chapel and Dr. M' Benga and two male techs carrying portable gurneys with them, went over to Spock and Savin out cold. With Christine staying some what calm seeing her husband on the floor, was running her scanner on the both of them, while Dr. M' Benga used the hypo spray pressing into each of their arms.

"What's wrong Dr. Chapel with the both of them?" James Kirk asked with a serious tone with his question.

"They are starting to come around Captain, it would seem their brain stems were attacked, for which I believe Spock and Savin would be able to explain it further." She and Dr. M' Benga helped the both of them up from the floor with everyone on the bridge looking on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter Seven

Summary: There are more chapters to go.

Chapter Text

Inside the Freedom bar lounge late night on the Enterprise

Doctor Leonard McCoy has been drinking his sorrows away, in hopes of his retiring soon and meeting up with Gem once again, but for now he had to wait it out.

He was sitting with Scotty before heading to bed. "Come on McCoy drink up, it won't hurt right now at this point. Doctor McCoy looked the Freedom bar. Their mission so far has been some what confusing, despite the fact that Mr. Spock and Savin are in sick bay recovering from someone or something that had attacked them mentally wise.

At last report from Doctor Christine Chapel, both Spock and Savin were starting to come around, otherwise both McCoy and Scotty were sitting at the bar counter, it was actually busy for this time of night and loud trying to talk over it about the black hole.

"I still don't understand it Scotty, how a life form can make contact with any one, let alone a Vulcan from such a long distance?"

"It's a good question Leonard, but it happened never the less, just like when Vger was trying to contact Spock many years ago." Scotty replied having as well thinking about Captain Decker after all of this time.

"I wonder what Jim is thinking about all this, did you see his look, when his son beam abroad the Enterprise?

"Aye, I did Doc, I just hope William doesn't disappoint him this time around, along with his mother."  
/

In Sickbay

was sitting up in bed, as with Savin trying to make heads and tails of what exactly happened to them.

Both captains have come in before retiring for the evening instead of beaming back to the Dear Born.

"Spock, were you able to figure out what these entities were trying to tell you before passing out?" While Doctor M' Benga was helping him to get up from the bed, as with Savin.

"From what I can gathered Captain, they are called the Krell from the galaxy of Andromeda, they came here to start up a dialog in regard to joining the Federation, but something went wrong once they came through the final worm hole to encounter the black hole to be caught and unable to to get out, Commander Savin will concur with me with the same information." He says to his friend and Captain.

Christine came over to help him further. "Spock, I can either have you stay here or go back to your quarters, but I won't aloud neither of you to go back to bridge for at least six hours to rest, so I suggest Commander Savin, I can have quarters made ready for you, it's your decision."

"I will take the quarters, please be advise Captain William Kirk of this change, I would wind up being on the bridge."

"I understand Savin, and besides your health is more important at the moment to go home to Jenna on Vulcan." he says calmly.

Before Christine decides to put her two cents worth in.

"I will be sure to let you know Savin, stay here for a few minutes, until I know for sure where your going to be staying for the night." She said at a neutral tone.

She leaves into the other room. "Interesting human, I might say Mr. Spock, your wife knows how to deal with Vulcans, even though only half."

"Quite true, it was the logical thing to do at the time to marry her, just like my father Sarek did with my mother, thank god she is alive to truly understand, after we were able to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Spock was released to his quarters with Christine following, to take herself off shift, leaving Doctor M' Benga in charge of sickbay, until Doctor McCoy takes over in the morning.

Christine had asked her husband on whether he needed anything before retiring for the evening.

She helped him into his robes, since she was worried about him a great deal, she needed him badly in many ways, but right now the mission was more important then anything else.

And having this entity call out to Spock and Savin, really had her upset at the fact a life form was seeking out for help.

Once he was settled, he felt his wife's need for his comfort. He asked Christine to lay down next to him, since he was feeling better. He decided to try by taking off his robes to do it the human way of having sex.

Christine was really surprised of her husband to even attempt it, after what happened on the bridge, she took up his offer, once he was able to climb up her body to begin his exploring, before entering her at a pace to have her hold on tight of his back digging her nails to feel the fullness from with inside of her.

She didn't care how long it would take, she was happy, once he was done, they were both able to fall asleep together in each others arms.  
/

As for Savin having to be on level 18 for his quarters, his mind was focus too much on the Krell on how to try and save them.

He would have to run it by his Captain and James Kirk. On whether or not the shuttle craft would be able to proceed inside the black hole, but the problem would be how to get without having to drain all of their power reserves for the most part.

That is the question that is needed to asked engineering.  
/

It was the next morning for when all of those involved was meeting up in the briefing room. Captain James Kirk, William, Spock, Savin, Donalds, Scotty and two others were discussing the number of options they had to work with.

When Savin came up with the one option. "I know sir, this is a long shot even by my Vulcan standards, why not use the shuttle craft, stop all power on the outskirts to glide in, and then once we are able to find these entities to take them abroad, to use the power to force our way out, while the Enterprise and Dear Born fire their all weapons to close or destroy the black hole."

Spock raised his eyebrow at the idea. "Interesting!"

"Are you crazy Commander Savin, we don't even know how close both star ships would be able to come without having to be destroyed like the Farragut." Scotty replied with slamming his hand on the table.

"Mr. Scott, both ships don't have to be all that close to fire at the black hole, once the shuttle craft comes out before firing, I know it's going to be a rough ride for whom ever is going to be piloting the shuttle craft."

James Kirk said to the group.

"I volunteer Dad, I am a very experienced pilot, and besides so is Commander Savin, we can both try this plan, along with trying to rescue these entities." William says to his father.

"Look William, we need to discuss this further, I am not looking to have more people killed in the process." James Kirk was an emotional mess inside having to think, he was going to lose his second son.

"I am willing no matter what the danger may be, and besides I will be sure to speak with mother about it as well, unless someone else comes up with a better idea." He suggested knowing that his father was against the whole idea.

There was just too much to lose with the mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James Kirk didn't know what to say to his son any more, since it was him that volunteered, as with Savin to go in the shuttle craft to save the Krell from inside of the black hole.

But first he asked William to speak with his mother having to be waiting for him from inside the Freedom lounge this time around.

It was busy for this time of the morning, no drinks were being serves accept for those wishing to have breakfast depending on their working shifts.

Uhura was waiting for her son William to arrive in a few moments, after speaking with her husband James Kirk from the briefing room, she had a feeling, he was some what upset at the fact that their son wanting to go on the suicide mission.

She was sitting in the corner having a bite to eat, while her husband had gone back to the bridge to figure out another option with Spock and Savin.

William walked in wearing his Captain's uniform, he was able to notice his mother right away in the corner.

He walks over to her to bend down to kiss her on her cheek before sitting down in his seat facing her.

"How are you, mother?" Waiting for her reaction to the question.

"William, I should be asking you that Son, what's going on to have your father really upset?" She asked very softly.

"Mother, I love you and dad a great deal, but I need to do this with Savin to save the Krell, and I know the real dangers to what might happen, but right now, everyone is working on all of the safely aspects with the shuttle craft." While holding her hand for support.

"William, before you decide to do this, just make sure every option is brought up, or else we will never hear the end of it, god forbid your father loses you like with David, he is never going to be the same again, or with me and our marriage."

"I understand Mother, I will need to go back to the bridge before deciding either way, I know Savin wants to do this, as with Mr. Spock, I know he's hoping to go along, knowing full well the truth."  
/

While on the bridge of the Enterprise, everyone was busy at their stations, with Spock and Savin checking with the computer on the power reserves on when the switch on at the time they are on the border of the black hole.

"Computer, what percentage of power reserves will their be left once inside?" Kirk, Scotty, McCoy and the two Vulcans waited for the computer to come up with the answer.

" 60% against the pull with a blast from within, not outside of the borderline."

It was at this point, everyone just couldn't believe it, this was going to be a suicide mission after all.

"Computer, is there any way to protect the shuttle craft from the blast?" Spock asked.

"Affirmative, by using the cloaking device by using all reserves to protect the hull, before the blast forces the shuttle outside of the black hole, it will either be destroyed or all of it's energies inside will start to look for a new source."

In unison..."Interesting to say the least." Spock and Savin say to everyone looking on, including William.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone on the bridge of the Enterprise were trying to understand the madness of their plan, even though William and Savin were still going, against everyone's better judgement.

Commander Savin walked over to William in the corner to speak with him in a quiet voice, away from all of the others.

"Do not be worried Captain, all things happens for the best, this plan will work if done correctly, and no doubt your father will be able to see it after we are successful with the rescue." He says with his Vulcan logic.

"I just hope my father will be able to understand it as well, since he's always has been reckless over the years for when it came to command decisions, and now it's my time to do the same thing." He says before walking over to Spock, who was busy with the computer trying to figure out the best option with the power consumption of the shuttle craft.

"Anything Mr. Spock?" William asked with a everyone else trying to stay busy at their stations.

"As previous with the computer, has told us to use the cloaking device once inside, as to glide in once entering the barrier, however we are to place an antimatter bomb inside to be rigged to explode 30 seconds once we switch on the remaining power reserves, once it explodes using the cloak, it will then force us out of the black hole, hopefully with having the proper time to find the Krell." Spock replies with his usual Vulcan knowledge.

"I must say, it's a great deal to swallow at this point, hopefully my co-pilot Savin will be able to understand all this, before we actually set up the entire plan." While watching Savin and Spock raised their eye brows to have every one chuckle at the sight.

/

Sometime later on a break.

Captain James Kirk having to be talking with his wife Nyota in the Freedom lounge.

The waiter walks over with their drinks and food before he started to say a word to her.

"I just don't understand it at all, this plan is such a fool hearty stunt on their part." Taking a sip of his scotch and sandwich.

"Why do you say that Jim, this plan is probably the only option at this point to save the Krell, and just because your son is involved has you upset, that it's not actually you going instead of him."

"And what does that mean Nyota?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Ever since William was born, your been trying to protect him too much, all because of what happened with David and the Klingons, Jim, you can't anymore, William is his own man now having to be a star ship captain with his own responsibilities, and he needs to do his job no matter how dangerous it might be, just like yourself at that age." She hit it on the nose for when it came to her statement to Captain James T. Kirk.

"All right!" He slammed his hand onto the table having to be upset, while everyone in the lounge was looking on with concern. "Fine, I will sanction the plan, but god forbid anything happens, I will never be able to forgive myself because of it."


	11. Chapter 11

Star Trekkin Tdelicot

Chapter 11 Chapter Text

Savin was puzzled for the most part with William and the rest of the Enterprise crew.

When Doctor McCoy noticed Savin, he came over to say. "Why you sneaky Vulcan, you do have a heart just like Mr. Spock?

"Of Course Doctor, William and the other humans have rubbed off on me from over the years, including my own wife/bonded Jenna did this to me."

"Very intriguing coming from you no less, tell me Commander Savin, what is your judgement of this crazy plan?" McCoy says near Savin standing near the turbo lift.

"It's fascinating to think the plan will work, if done proper and precise, I do suggest, I discuss this further with my captain, since he has the tendency to rush into things during the two years I have worked with Captain Kirk."

"Now where does this sound familiar Commander Savin?"

McCoy walked away to see if his friend James Kirk was up for a break in Sickbay for a change. "Bones, that sounds like a good idea at the moment, while Spock, William and Savin work out the final details for the mission, and getting the shuttle craft ready for the trip.  
/

Sick bay

"Tell me Jim, what is on your mind, I do know, you had your chat with William about the state of the mission?" While handing his friend a saurian brandy from his stock, he had for the longest time.

"It's the usual Bones, thinking about William losing his life over this, even my own wife Nyota is against me on this one, saying something about being his own man, it's his choice for when it comes to volunteering to go with Commander Savin."

"William might be your son, but he's still a star fleet officer and captain of his own vessel Jim, you know that as with yourself."

"I am mostly stunned Bones to think that William is all grown up, something I wasn't able to do with David years ago with Carol."

"Well any rate Jim drink up before you need to go back to the bridge."

"Advice noted Bones, talk to you later." He leaves the rest of the saurian brandy on his friend's desk in his office of sick bay.

Meanwhile on the bridge

"That's it William, the computer has no other information to give us on the black hole, it's going to be interesting never the less just how fast you and Savin will be heading into the void using no power at all." Spock looked up to see Savin and William looking on, while Mr. Scott was at his station checking the power reserves on board the shuttle craft.


	12. Chapter 12

Star Trekkin Tdelicot

Chapter 12 Chapter Text

James Kirk was sitting on the edge of his chair on the bridge, with William and Savin leaving the hanger bay.

Kirk was tapping his fingers on his chair, while everyone else were watching their stations for any changes.

This waiting was killing him already, along with Spock and Uhura sitting at the communications station to keep tabs of all communications.

"Hey, Spock." Kirk says with a weak grin on his haggard face.

While McCoy came down to touch his shoulder very gentle for emotional support.

"I am tired, Bones, I need for this to be over with." He says with a wry grin.

"I know Jim, just relax, it will be over soon, and what we need is a sign." Doc says with a strange expression on his face.

"What kind of sign Bones?" Kirk asked while looking around the bridge.

"A sign that maybe we are meant for more in this galaxy of ours." He answers.

"What more do you want Bones besides the usual?" Kirk says quietly.

He gets up from his chair to walk up to the communications station with his wife giving final instructions to leave the shuttle bay.

He turns towards her for reassurance, and allowing a period of silence between the both of them.

She stares back at him with finally a look of fear on her face.

He reaches over, and squeezes her hand. He chooses to break the silence.

Captain James Kirk was aware of everyone watching him, along with being excited at the same time that a rescue was being tempted.

Even Spock was staying quiet while watching his scanners with seeing the shuttle craft moving off.

McCoy had to leave the bridge with the tension building at a all time high, he needed to keep busy, even if it meant talking with Dr. Chapel.  
/

Inside the shuttle craft

Savin was checking his instruments on board, while William was piloting.

They still had a ways to reach the outskirts of the black hole.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Chapter Text

Star fleet was advised about the shuttle craft having been sent inside of the black hole, it was the last message sent by the Enterprise.

It was getting rough for the most part, William was having a hard time trying to control the shuttle.

While William looked over at Savin, as if he was in some sort of a trance.

"What's wrong Savin?" He tired to get through to him.

"They are trying to make contact with me and Spock once again, they know we are here to rescue them." He replied.

William was silent, and then said. "What do you mean?" As if his brain was not registering for the moment. He then asked.

Savin was trying to process their thoughts in his mind, before speaking to his captain. "This is illogical William, they are telling us, they are moving closer to the entrance to help us out, they understand the plan through my mind."

"Creepy!" William says before calling the Enterprise with one last update.

"Fascinating." Before his eyes finally opened to visualize the scene in front of him.

"All right Savin, we received final approval to finished up with the mission, in 30 seconds I will be switching on the power reserves, cloaking device and sending out the antimatter bomb, I suggest you hang on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride getting inside."  
/

On board the Enterprise

Mr. Spock just advised Captain James Kirk, the shuttle is heading into the Black Hole. He could feel the tension coming from his long time friend, along with everyone else on the bridge.

While Savin shrugged with the pull of the Black Hole, draining his mental energies, as with William. "We will be pulled in exactly 21.2 seconds Captain, there is no turning back now."

Savin says with his Vulcan logic.

"I know." William says before there was nothing in front of them but blackness.

On the bridge...

Uhura and James Kirk were praying silently for their son, while Mr. Spock had his eyes closed.

"Jim, they are in direct contact with the Krell, they are within range." He voiced his words.

Inside the Void...

The Krell with all of their energies moved closer to the shuttle craft.

Deep darkness fill their thoughts of anxiety filled each of their minds.

"Where are we?" The Krell had asked themselves.

The shuttle craft was feeling every bump along it's path of the void.

The controls were were not working, while Savin and the Krell were working as one to come together, until finally...

Savin fell to the floor of the shuttle as with William.

Their was a bright light inside, while Savin was able to come to his senses to switch on the power reserves, cloaking device and the antimatter bomb, to be placed outside before reaching the border entrance.

Krell's deep voiced echoed from within.

While on the bridge it was a waiting game.

Spock opened his eyes to say. "It is now over Jim, the Krell are abroad the shuttle craft, we will know in ten seconds.

When James Kirk heard the word ten seconds, it seem like an eternity to him and the rest of the crew on the bridge.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Chapter Text

The count down had begun...All of a sudden their was an massive explosion from within the black hole, or what was left of it, you could see day light once again, while the shuttle craft was hurled into space three light years from the Enterprise.

James Kirk and the Enterprise had felt the power of the antimatter bomb going off, with the the destruction of the black hole.

Everyone's main concern, just where did the shuttle craft go after the explosion?

Mr. Spock was found on the floor near his station, when everything started to come back to normal on the bridge. Mr. Scott and his engineering staff were restoring full power all over the ship, including the bridge.

When James Kirk saw Spock on the floor, he had gotten out of his seat quickly to attend to him, along with asking Nyota to call for Dr. McCoy for assistants.

Mr. Spock having to be getting up slowly from the floor with Kirk's help and two others. Mr. Spock tells everyone, he is coping right now before heading back to his scanners.

"Mr. Spock, tell me the shuttle craft is still with us?" He asked with a deep sense of remorse in his voice.

"I would appreciate an answer at least." As he looks on with puzzlement at his friend. It was at this moment, when the turbo lift opened up to admit Dr. McCoy and Dr. Chapel to check out the scene.

"What the hell happened Jim, where is the shuttle craft?" McCoy asked while shrugging his shoulders to check on Mr. Spock.

"I am fine, Dr. McCoy, I was momentary knocked out from the blast, however before I was rudely interrupted, I tried explaining to everyone, the shuttle craft is still with us, it's been hurled three light years from this position."

"Thank god!" Kirk mumbled under his breath along with everyone else.  
/

Meanwhile Three light years ago

William and Savin were coming to their senses, along with the Krell entities. However for both humans, it would take a few minutes more to recover after such a bumpy ride.

William was trying to open his eyes, when his head was hurting from being knocked out.

"Wow!" He says before looking over at Savin working on the controls of the shuttle.

He looks over at William. "We seem to been pushed out of the black hole or rather it was destroyed, and it's placed us three light years away, I will see if the impulse drive can be place back on line with 23% power reserves remaining, I suggest Captain, you try to raise the Enterprise, and let them know, we are alive, along with the Krell."

"I am getting on it right now Savin, it's amazing the entire operation worked, this leaves it open for Star Fleet and the brains to help others that might get trapped."

"I will agree William even by my Vulcan logic, anyone trying this stunt would have to have their head examined before going ahead with it." Savin says to have William chuckle at his remark.

"I will open the channel to see if I can raise the Enterprise, Enterprise this is the Galaxy One Captain William Kirk reporting, can you hear me?"

/

On board the Enterprise...

Uhura was monitoring all space channels to try to raise the Galaxy One. It was exactly a minute later. "Jesus Jim, I have the Galaxy One on channel one for you, It's William."

"Open the channel Nyota, William we have you on the scanners, we will be heading to your position in ten minutes, is everyone on board all right?" He was taking a deep breath to hear his son's reply.

"Other then a bump on the head and Savin crazy Vulcan logic, we are both alive and well, as with the krell, we will be moving off to meet you."

Their was cheers going around the entire bridge, along with Nyota getting out of her seat to hug her husband, while Mr. Spock raised his eye brow, Christina was giving her husband the last of the sedation before telling him, he was heading for Sickbay for a full medical check.

"Go Mr. Spock, I will have someone take over your post until you get back from Sickbay."

"Captain, I will be sure to have Mr. Spock back in time for the celebration." Christine says to James Kirk and the rest of the bridge crew.

"Uhura, do you think before our son gets back on board to advise Star Fleet the success of the mission and the newest members of the Federation with the Krell."

"Right away Jim." She moves back to her station, placing her communications ear piece into her ear, while opening the channel to Star Fleet Command.

Finale Chapter coming up next.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Finale

Summary: Celebration with the return of the shuttle craft.

Chapter Text

William and Savin were breathing better now that the black hole was destroyed. Along with the Krell having been rescued.

With the homing beacon from the Enterprise, the Galaxy One was able to safely guide the shuttle into the hanger bay of the Enterprise.

Captain James Kirk, Uhura, Scotty, McCoy, Mr. Spock and Dr. Chapel were waiting outside the pressurized hatch for the two to come out of the shuttle with the entities right behind them.

But first Chapel and McCoy had made sure their were no air borne bugs to infest the entire ship, since they knew nothing about the Krell.

The both doctors checking with their scanners gave the all clear. It was fine to go inside the hanger bay to begin the celebration.

When James Kirk saw his son, he was never so happy to see him and Savin alive with the plan that should of never have worked in the first place.

William ran up to his father and mother with tears falling down his face, and he didn't care one minute because of this weakness, even though Savin and Spock just raised their eye brows.

"Dad, mom, you would of never believed it, we made it, I had no intentions to think the plan would work." He hugged his father and mother before the glowing lights of the Krell came upon them along with a big surprise.

When everything saw the female come about from the growing light. "I am Selane, I have gathered all of our energies to become one to show you our true form as it used to be many eons ago, I have a message from the Krell population to join your federation, despite the fact, we may never see home ever again Captain Kirk."

"So you know who we are in the first place Selane?" James Kirk asked with looking on with amazement.

"Yes, through the eyes of Mr. Spock and Savin, we were able to make contact at first needing to be rescued from inside the black void.

"Thank you Selane, but for now, our doctors wishes to check you out in sick bay, please advise your people of this fact." He says before moving off to let Selane leave with Doctor McCoy and Dr. Chapel.  
/

The celebration inside the Freedom lounge was in full swing. The lounge was packed with the entire first watch of the bridge, while replacements taken over the bridge while Captain Kirk and his family were together.

Everyone was drinking accept for Mr. Spock and Savin.

"William, I know your be glad to be getting back to your command of the Dear Born." His father asked with taking a sip of his saurian brandy, the same with Uhura.

"Actually in a big way, their is one person I need to see first before taking over the bridge and heading back to our deep space mission."

"And who is that William?" His mother asked softly before asking on whether any one else needed a refill.

"A woman name Marie Thomas, I would very well like to ask on whether she would be interested in marrying me, since I now know what life is like being alone all of the time."

"Now this is cause for a real celebration after all, like father like son." Everyone around them started to chuckle from the captain's statement.

"It's just too bad the U.S.S. Farragut and Captain Walker had to lose their lives because of the black hole." William says in a somber mood.

"Jim, before I forget, I had gotten a message from the U.S.S. Bentley, they wanted to wish us all of the best with the black hole having been destroyed, along with Dr. Gillian Taylor."

"When you get the chance Nyota, please advise the Bentley, we will be heading back home to have Star Fleet Command take further care of the Krell." James Kirk says to his wife in a soft whispered. "Everyone one more drink on the house." He says with everyone inside the Freedom lounge clapping with the news.


End file.
